By their very nature, display devices have a limited amount of real estate for displaying graphical information. This problem becomes more acute with smaller computing devices, such as mobile computers (e.g., laptops and smartphones). For example, a smartphone may display messages from multiple different sponsors of an application it is executing (also referred to as an “app”), as well as the graphical information of the app itself (e.g., a game or map). Undesirably, in view of the limited screen size, not all messages can be displayed on the screen in an efficient manner.